


I Never Planned On No One Like You

by Anonymous



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Davey sings I never planned on no one like you, Feels, M/M, Sad, cry, davey loves jack, when the one you love loves someone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Au where Davey sings I Never Planned On No One Like You instead of jack





	I Never Planned On No One Like You

Grinning, Davey turned to Jack to ask if Romeo knew about the Bowery Beauties, but Jack was nowhere to be seen. He glanced around the theater, worried that Snyder had somehow taken him without Davey noticing.    
“Do you mind!” A girl’s voice snapped from one of the top boxes. Davey’s gaze traveled up where he saw Jack.. with a girl. He bit his lip and looked away, but his eyes traveled back up to them. Jack’s eyes were sparkling like stars in the glint of stage lights. The girl wasn’t looking at him, but that didn’t matter to Jack.   
“I got no use for moonlight,” Davey sang softly, tears starting to form in his eyes. “Or sappy poetry. Love at first sight’s for suckers...” Jack stared at her with the same hopeful smile he had when he told Davey about Santa Fe. It was the first moment Davey thought he might love him. “At least it used to be.” It was the first time Davey thought he loved anyone really. “Look, girls are nice once or twice til I find someone new but...” Davey bit his lip. He should’ve known the impulsive dreamer Jack was would love a guy like him who had to know every step before he took it. “I never planned on no one like you.” He sniffled, shoving his hands in his pockets. Les looked up at him, confused.   
    “Where’s Jack?” He asked. Davey closed his eyes, the image of Jack falling in love with someone else burned into the back of his eyelids.   
     “He’s gone, Les,” he said, trying to keep his disappointment out of his voice. “C’mon lets go home.” As they walked out of the theater, he stole a quick glance back up to Jack. The girl was looking at him now that he was too busy drawing to see. Davey couldn’t tell if she loved Jack, but he knew it was a matter of time. 


End file.
